Jake's Discovery
by DarkPsion
Summary: Jake Finds A magical book along with his 2 best friends Trixi and Spud and are transported to Hogwarts.P.S. I do not own Harry Potter nor American Dragon Jake Long. please r&r. I put a NEW CHAPTER up!
1. The amazing

_**Jake Long's Discovery**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Amazing**_

As Jake stepped out of his class after school his two best friends Trixi & Spud came up to greet him.

"Yo Jake, what's up man?" Trixi said. Before she could another word Rose stepped out into Jake's view and before Trixi knew it Jake was drooling. "Jeez Jake! Just ask her out already!" Said Trixi. "Yah man that's like the one, two, three…eleventhteen time you've started drooling over Rose man!" Spud replied. Jake stopped drooling after realizing that he needed to go to his grandfather's shop to "work" right away. "Yo Trixy, Spud I gotta go, see ya!". Jake rode to his house worrying about being late only to find his grand father lying on his bed. Jake was tired himself and decided to get some rest as well. Before Jake sat down he noticed a book about the size of a small pamphlet lying under his grandfather's bookshelf and decided to pick it up and read it. He saw it was labeled HIDDEN HISTORY OF MAGICAL PLACES he found this title interesting and began to read it… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stared wondering could there be such a place? While he stared he realized he saw magical lettering and then he also realized he could understand it. As he read it out loud he blacked out.


	2. Jake Meets Harry

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jake Meets Harry**_

As Jake awoke he realized he was in a train compartment. Then the compartment door opened and into his compartment came three figures. As the saw him they thought his head was injured and called for help. The nurse was at his side in moments in seconds asking first what happened then asking who he was after not recognizing him. With him feeling lightheaded he managed to reply "I'm an American transfer from New York, I just blacked out that's all, my names Jake Long." The nurse being nervous accepted his tale and gave his some healing potion to revive him. Then she introduced herself and the three figures, "Hello I'm Madam Pomfrey and this is Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and of course Harry Potter." She said in a soft kind voice. "You better get dressed into your wardrobe I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione replied after Madam Pomfrey left. "Um actually I think I forgot to pack em, uh what's your name again?" he asked Harry. "My name is Harry, do you want to borrow one of mine?" Harry replied. "Sure" Jake said. After arriving Jake went to watch sorting and ate like a troll, at the Sorting Feast at the Griffindor table, it was the best food he ever tasted. After the feast he decided to go to the Griffindor boy's sleeping chamber and use a bed that was transfigured by McGonagall from simply a log and a bush. Ron was suspicious about Jake and went to Professor Dumbledore about Jake.

"No we haven't had any record of an American transfer for this year Mr. Weasly. Why are you questioning me about this particular subject?"

"Bloody hell" Ron said when he was finally back in the Griffindor common room with Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Jake isn't a wizard at all; he's a muggle." Ron replied

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. As Harry yelled Jake awoke wondering what the hell was going on. As Jake came down the stairs Ron and Harry drew their wands from their robes and shouted

"Don't move or we'll curse you, we know you're not really a wizard."

"Wait! Did I ever say I was a **_wizard_**?"

"No but you did get on the train so-"

"So you assumed I was a wizard because of that little detail." Jake said finishing Harry's sentence. At those last few words Hermione came out of the girls sleeping chamber to discover this bizarre scene.

"WHAT are you two doing!" she nearly shouted at Harry and Ron


	3. The Hidden

**_Chapter 3_**

_**The Hidden**_

"Hermione, he's a muggle!" Harry replied. At these words she stood there staring down at Jake. Then Jake said something completely unexpected;

"Listen Yo I ain't a Wizard or a human… I'm the American Dragon! _Dragon Up!_" and with that he shape shifted into a dragon leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione staring dumbfounded…

MEANWHILE: Back at Jake's house his parents were worried he had been gone two days and they knew something was wrong. Trixi and Spud went to Jakes grandfathers shop to search for him or some clue to were he was but all they found was a book labeled **HIDDEN HISTORY OF MAGICAL PLACES** they then decided it wouldn't hurt to open it and take a peek then they did andBLACKOUT!


	4. Who What When Where Why?

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Who? What? When? Where? Why?**_

Trixi and Spud fell at Jake's feet and slowly began to stir. When they awoke they heard Jake telling someone that he'd give them a third degree burn-wait Jake couldn't burn someone that badly even if he had a lighter.

"Yo Trixi, Spud how'd you get here? Are you alright? Jake asked them frantically

"Yah Jake we're ok man we just blacked out ok man." Trixi replied. As they looked around the room they noticed it looked really old and castle like.

"Jake where are-"

"Trixi, Spud, I gotta tell ya somethin'.see I'm not exactly human I'm…I'm a dragon…" Jake confessed. Trixi looked as if she had seen a ghost but Jake's words were ghastly enough to bring that look upon anyone.

"Jake are you joking!" Trixi replied faintly

"No, I wish I was. _Dragon Up_! Is this enough proof?" Jake said once he was in complete dragon form.

"Yo Jake where are we?"

"I think we are in Hogwarts" Jake replied. "Am I right yo?"

"Yah you're right, this is Hogwarts." Harry replied


	5. Impossible

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Impossible**_

Since Trixi and Spud were transported to Hogwarts magically they were no longer normal muggles because that was the purpose of the book labeled HIDDEN HISTORY OF MAGICAL PLACES. No one knows where it came from nor do they know why it was meant to turn muggles into wizards. It also contained a anti-memory charm which is placed on whoever is transported through that book: wizard, muggle, and magical shape shifters alike. Dumbledore held an extremely private sorting Jake, Trixi, and Spud were all placed in Griffindor.

Dumbledore's theory is that it was because of the facts that they were all friends and that they were transported there through the same magical book. They were also given the knowledge that any 3rd year wizard would know. All there parents were sent a letter saying what happened but not to tell anyone. Mr. Long went into shock for nearly five minutes after he found out his kids and their grandfather were dragons, not to mention Jake was now a wizard.

Haily ended up throwing water in his face so he would awaken after he started going ghastly white. Spud and. Trixi's parents were not told however that Jake was a magical dragon.

The next day Jake, and Harry were headed up to their common room to tell each other of their past experiences when some one in shaggy, patched robes stepped out in front of them.

"Ah, hello. I hear that your one of the American transfers," said the stranger whom Harry had earlier identified as Professor Lupin.

"uh well um. Yeah I am, my name's Jake."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm professor Lupin, your defense against the dark arts teacher." said Lupin looking as if he was hiding something."Um might i have a word with you Jake?"

"Aw man!" Jake said with a sigh "yeah, sure, whatever." he mumbled with slight hesitation.

"Excellent! Right this way please." he said heading towards the second floor stairs. Then he stopped to tell Harry that his visit with Jake would only be for a moment.

He then closed the door after they had reached his classroom. He was sweating and sort of white with what looked like fear. "Jake may i ask you something?" he whispered after a few seconds.

"you just did but sure go ahead yo," Jake replied feeling slightly sorry for the poor professor.

"If i told you i was a-" he suddenly paused with fear in his eyes and he was also shaking, "If i told you i was a werewolf and i wanted you to help keep me in check every night would you?" he questioned with great hesitation.

"sure i would, and i think you did just tell me though."

"thank you. the next full moon is 3 weeks from now, will you meet me here after dinner and i will excuse you of any late assignment caused by this." He said

"don't worry about a thing yo I'll be there." he replied. Then professor Lupin told him not to tell anyone. Then Lupin opened the door to find Harry waiting for Jake.

"Yo lets go Harry" Jake said. Then the thankful professor watched them walk down the corridor.


	6. In the Dark

Ok, i finnally have the next chapter. i decided that I need to get off my lazy ass and write another ch. for you guys. Oh and **_please_** check out my site and em me what you think of it and how i can improve it. P.S. im NOT crazy or an rpg/game freak.

And now: Chapter 6

* * *

In the Dark

The next few weeks passed without suspision, and everything was going fine. Jake and Harry both got the same treatment from Malfoy and his cough cough friends. The classes were going great too, although professor Snape didn't seem to pleased with Harry's newfound friends. Lupin was as nervous as ever with the full moon a day away. He reminded Jake constintly of their deal and even added to it;

"If you do this for me, I will even give you, and your friends special permission to Hogsmade. I'll even buy you a few things.". Jake however liking this deal felt that he couldn't,

"No I just want to he-"

"Please, i wouldn't feel in my right mind if i knew i didn't pay you back."

"alright..." and that was it.

That night they ate in the great hall. The feast was delicious, and they all enjoyed it. All exept Harry, who was just sitting with a dull, scared look in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know." was his reply,

"is it your scar?"

"No, i just don't feel good; that's all"

"you sure?" she asked once more.

"YES, AND I'M SICK OF YOU ASKING ME THAT!" He yelled slaming his fist into the table. The great hall fell silent. He looked around to find everyone staring at him. "Goodnight" he said, standing up and rushing out of the silent room, away from the stairing eyes. The great hall suddenly came back to life with loud conversations.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" stated Ron.

"See ya in the morning." Jake replied and immediatly stood and left. He knew something was up. "Harry! Harry!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"What's wrong?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Yes you do, now TELL ME!" Jake roared. Harry stopped and sighed. He turns around to face Jake and his grim, frightened expression is shown in the fire-light of the torch.

"Something's going to happen, I don't know what, but tomorrow..." He wispered with his head bowed. Then his head jerked up and he spoke: "It has something to do with you." he stated bluntly. "I don't feel well alright. I'm going to bed. GOODNIGHT." He stated with a soft but very firm voice signaling their conversation to be through. Jake didn't know what to think, but he did;

"Lupin" he wispered, he still did not know of his fate to come the next full moon, tomorrow: Jake, was in the dark.

* * *

Please review and give me some ideas on the story for the next few chapters. 


End file.
